1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer electronic component and particularly to a multilayer electronic component in which a first insulating layer and a second insulating layer are laminated.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed multilayer electronic components including inductance and having various frequency characteristics. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-208515 has proposed a multilayer inductor including a laminate of high-permeability magnetic layers including a coil and a laminate of low-permeability magnetic layers including a coil. The multilayer inductor is capable of achieving a steep impedance characteristic at a low frequency and high impedance at a high frequency.
However, the multilayer inductor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-208515 has the problem of delamination. Moreover, the multilayer inductor includes the laminates composed of different materials, and, thus, has weak bonding strength between the laminates. Therefore, delamination easily occurs between the laminates.
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 3251370 describes a composite multilayer component including an intermediate layer containing nonmagnetic ferrite and provided for preventing the precipitation of Cu and Cu oxides, Zn and Zn oxides, and the like at an interface between different materials. However, Japanese Patent No. 3251370 does not mention that the occurrence of delamination at an interface between different materials is prevented.